A motor is a machine designed to obtain a rotational force from electric energy and may include a stator and a rotor. The rotor is configured to electromagnetically interact with the stator and may rotate by a force acting between a magnetic field and a current flowing in coils.
In a motor, a copper loss that is a current loss consumed during conversion of electric energy into mechanical energy, an iron loss that is a magnetic flux loss consumed during rotation of the motor, and a loss by a power conversion unit such as a power supply and an inverter occur. Although maximum torque per ampere (MTPA) control methods have been widely used conventionally, only the copper loss is compensated for thereby. Thus, recently, extensive research has been conducted into methods of compensating for the copper loss, iron loss, and loss of the power conversion unit.